Tears Fallen, Broken Heart
by Kaoru Snow
Summary: Siempre trate de conquistar a Nathaniel, durante toda mi vida, y cuando creí haberlo conseguido llega una tal chica 'Lynn' Y lo arruina todo, todo mi esfuerzo, todo lo que logre, todo mi sacrificio pero las pagara, no puede solo llegar y arruinar mis planes no, esto no se quedara así, me las pagara, cueste lo que cueste pagaras Lynn Sucrette, y eso que te encontraba mi amiga.


Ah, El amor.

Aquel sentimiento tan hermoso y efímero. Tan maravilloso y tan doloroso a la vez. Tan cálido que te llena, pero tan gélido que te rompe en mil pedazos. Cuando amas a alguien eres capaz de cualquier cosa por tal de protegerlo. Quieres que sea tuya y de nadie más, demostrarle cuán grande es lo que sientes por él. Pero cuando aquel sentimiento tan hermoso no es correspondido caes en una depresión de la que tal vez no te recuperes… O puedes luchar por esa persona que te quita el aliento hasta que sea tuya y de nadie más, que nunca se aleje de tu corazón y alma.

Tú elijes: **_Luchar o Llorar _**

**_Melodia Pov:_**

Permítanme presentarme soy Melodía Bruni mejor conocida como Melody o Mel soy delegada de mi clase y asistente del delegado principal Nathaniel Morrison mi primer y único amor hasta ahora y mi mejor amigo, lamentablemente mi amor no es correspondido y luego de haberme confesado innumerables veces en la niñez ya que nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños y hemos estado juntos hasta ahora el asunto de mi amor hacia él ha sido olvidado con los años pero el sentimiento no ha desaparecido, si no que se ha fortalecido aún más y tal vez, solo tal vez, ahora me serán correspondidos.

Aunque no lo creo con mucha firmeza ya que con la llegada de la nueva estudiante Lynn Sucrette mi conquista discreta por así decirlo se arruino en el momento que entró a la Sala de delegados aquella mañana lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

**_Flash Back:_**

_Era Lunes en la mañana a lo que sonó mi despertador a la misma hora de siempre 7:00 am. Lo que me daba 1 hora, lo suficiente como para alistarme para ir al instituto, lo primero que hice fue levantarme de la cama con un horrible aspecto, ya que estaba recién despertada. Apenas me levante hice mi cama y guarde mi piyama debajo de la almohada como siempre, luego fui al baño y me bañe, después de una ducha con agua fría para poder despertarme. Al salir de la ducha me envolví en una toalla para luego cepillar mi cabello castaño y luego envolverlo en una toalla para que absorbiera el agua para vestirme un poco diferente a lo común, me puse una blusa blanca con una chaqueta de tela sin mangas negra y una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas que hacía juego con la chaqueta. Luego me maquille con tonos suaves y un poco de brillo al terminar solté mi cabello y deje que se secara con el sol._

_- 7:30, aún tengo tiempo de desayunar y me sobrarían 20 minutos para llegar a la escuela que está a 10 minutos, tengo tiempo.- Dije confiada terminando de arreglarme y bajando las escaleras con sigilo para no despertar a mis padres que se encontraban durmiendo para prepararme un café acompañado de un pan tostado para poder salir a los 10 minutos rumbo al instituto._

_Al llegar una chica de pelo azul como el mar y ojos ámbar como el sol se me acercó._

_- Hola, soy Lynn Sucrette ¿Sabes dónde está la sala de delegados?.- Dijo Aquella chica que debo admitir era muy linda._

_- Claro, yo soy una de las delegadas, Melodía Bruni, un gusto, pero puedes decirme Melody o Mel como gustes si quieres te acompaño a la sala.- Dije con mucha amabilidad acompañando a la chica y hablando de temas triviales con ella, finalmente la invite a una pijamada que estaba planificando para mi cumpleaños para que se relacionara con más chicas y además me agradaba bastante._

_Al llegar Nathaniel se encontraba mirando unos papeles y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse dijo sin mirar._

_- ¿Qué tal Melody? Espero que hayas dormido bien, yo tenía algo que decirte…- Dijo Nath un tanto ¿Nervioso?, pero ese nerviosismo se le paso enseguida al darse la media vuelta y encontrarse conmigo y Lynn, al verla a ella se le iluminaron los ojos y se sonrojo de inmediato a lo que se presentó para luego hacer el ''ritual'' de la inscripción, el resto del día él estuvo distraído para confesarme al final del día que Lynn le gustaba._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Aun me parecía poco creíble que la llegada de aquella chica haya cambiado tanto a Nathaniel, y después de todo, ¿Qué iba a decirme, se confesaría? Esa era mi constante duda, ojala no me hubiese levantado de la cama aquel día, aquel día que ella me arruino todo, por culpa de Lynn Nathaniel ahora jamás me podrá ver como algo más que una amiga y solo eso pero me las pagara… Eso no se quedara así, no puede llegar y robarme el amor de mi vida y ser feliz de la vida… No, eso cambiara, Nathaniel será mío y solo mío Las pagaras Lynn, las pagaras….

**_-.-_**

**_-.-_**

**_-.-_**

**_Hola, Soy Llama de Fuego, vengo aquí con un Two- Shoot Narrado por Melody, al principio pensé en hacerlo un One- Shoot pero mi imaginación se imaginó algo más que solo esto, así que lo alargare un poco, aunque si ustedes quieren lo podría alargar más aun no lo sé, bueno ojala les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo cap, un gusto._**

**_Llama de Fuego._**

**_Xiao …_**


End file.
